goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe, Joe and their mom get chased by Azura
Cast *Eric as Moe *Simon as Joe *Diesel as Moe and Joe's Dad *Kate as Moe and Joe's Mom *Princess as Azura *Salli as Giffany *Kayla as Kayla the Elephant *Kimberly as Belle *Julie as Moana Transcript and Joe are in their room asleep in bed Moe and Joe's Dad: Moe and Joe, it's time to get up. Moe: Dad, it's 5 o'clock in the morning. Joe: I agree with Moe. Let us rest. Moe and Joe's Dad: It's actually 7:00 AM, you boys must get up. Moe: No! Moe and Joe's Dad: How dare you say that! That's it! I am coming with you to school. Joe: Okay, you asked for it. to: Moe, Joe and their dad on the school bus school Joe and their dad walk down the hallway to: Moe, Joe and their dad in Mr. Dallas' class Azura: Good morning class, I will be substituting Mr. Dallas' class today because Mr. Dallas is on vacation for a week. Let's do some subtraction. Giffany, what is 15 - 8? Giffany: 7. Azura: Correct. Moe and Joe, what is 20 - 3? Moe: 23? Azura: Hey Moe and Joe, you're supposed to subtract, not add! That's it! Go to Principal Eric's office now! and Joe pull out their laptops Moe: Can we do fake VHS openings such as Dumbo from 1968, The Lion King from 1974, and The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day Of The Flyers from 1964 all made by Warner Bros? Moe and Joe's Dad: No! You two are not allowed to make fake VHS openings during class. Give me your laptops. and Joe's Dad confiscates Moe and Joe's laptops Moe: Hey! That's our laptops! Joe: I agree with Moe. Give them back! confiscates Moe and Joe's laptops from their dad with her talons Azura: Moe and Joe's Dad, how dare you take Moe and Joe's laptops! That's it! I am going to break them with my talons. destroys Moe and Joe's laptops with her talons and fire breath attack Moe: Hey! Azura has destroyed our laptops without even wearing any shoes or socks, let's get her! Joe: You're on Moe. and Joe beat Azura up as a dust cloud forms and Dark Magician Girl then shows a shocked expression Azura: Moe and Joe, I can't believe you've beaten me up!! That's it, I'm gonna chase you both down!! Moe: Come on Dad! Let's get away from Azura. She is really pissed off at us!! She is also pissed off with you for taking our laptops. (Cut to: Moe, Joe and their dad running in the hallways while Azura is chasing them as the Indiana Jones theme song plays in the background) (Kayla the Elephant and Chicken Little become shocked when they saw Moe and Joe and their dad get chased by Azura) Kayla: Wow, that is a reference to Indiana Jones getting chased by a boulder. (Cut to: Moe, Joe and their dad running away from the school building, as Azura is chasing them) Moe: (In Nelson Simpson's Ha ha voice) (Normal Voice) You can't catch us Azura! (Moe and Joe stick their tongues out at Azura) Azura: Oh yes I can, and when I catch you and your father, I'm going to tell Principal Eric that you 3 will be expelled and grounded. (Moe, Joe, their dad and Azura run past Burger King) (Moe, Joe, their dad and Azura run past the apartment) (Moe, Joe, their dad and Azura run past the movie theater) (Moe, Joe, their dad and Azura run past the DVD and Blu-ray store) (Cut to: Moe, Joe and their Dad running into the house and barricading the door. Azura stops] Azura: Open the door before I break the door. (Azura bangs on the door) (Cut to: The living room) Moe and Joe's Mom: Moe, Joe and Diesel! I heard that you 3 got chased by Azura! That's it! You 3 are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan on June 18, 2018! This means all 3 of you are getting no computer, no fake VHS openings, no Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network movies and shows, no Hanna Barbera Cartoons, no ice cream, no candy, no soda, no dessert, no fast food places what you like, no making fun of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, no hanging out with your friends, no arcades, no Sugary Cereals, no stealing, no Thanksgiving, no Halloween, no Christmas, no Valentine's Day, no Easter, no birthdays, no 4th of July, no New Years, no trips to Warner Bros Movie World, and no making prank phone calls until the 20th anniversary of Mulan in 2018! (Belle, Judy, Nick, Moana, Maui, Aladdin, Jasmine, Mulan and Dumbo appear) Belle: I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast. I heard that you three got chased by Azura. Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. You boys and your father are very bad guys for getting in trouble at school! Nick Wilde: Moana: I'm Moana. You three are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history! Maui: Aladdin: Jasmine: Mulan: Dumbo: And finally, I'm Dumbo. And all 3 of you have completely lost chances to see The Lego Ninjago Movie and other upcoming Warner Bros movies worldwide in theaters until further notice! Moe and Joe's Dad: No! (x20) I want to go to places like that and so do Moe and Joe! Belle: It doesn't matter. And the only things all 3 of you have to eat are healthy foods like fruits, vegetables, water and milk! And you 3 will watch my movie both 1991 and 2017 until the 20th anniversary of Mulan in 2018. You 3 will also do homework about my 2017 movie. Moana: You three will wear nappies for the rest of the life! You three will eat baby food, play with Shimajirō toys, watch all four of Shimajirō's shows, read Shimajirō books, go to Shimajirō concerts and events and read Kodomo Challenge magazines from 1988 to the present day! Why?! Because you three look like big God dang babies! Moe and Joe's Mom: I agree with Belle and her friends. Now Azura is going to beat you 3 up. (Azura then knocks the door down with her double cutter and is ready to attack Moe, Joe, and their Dad) Azura: This has gone far enough. Prepare for some bleeding! (Rotten Robbie then appears and hides Azura beating Moe, Joe, and their Dad up) Rotten Robbie: Don't let your kids watch it! Trivia *This is the first time Azura chases troublemakers down at School as well as breaking in the house. *This is the only time Moe and Joe's Dad got grounded with their sons. Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons